Characters
Characters Quick Summary of the Characters Sadiq Sadiq is one of the leaders of the Questers and along with Kat, leads the tribe to the Black Tor mine. He drives the Sparti-Van. He develops a relationship with a girl who is a member of a tribe of girls living on a canal boat in 'The Water Rats' and Kat describes it as 'Sexy Romance' He is a former enemy of Callum and is Kat's best friend. Kat Kat is the other leader of the Questers along with Sadiq. She only joined the tribe after Callum's unsuccessful invasion of the hotel at the end of episode two but first met most of the tribe in the supermarket in episode one. Her next door neighbor is Liam who gets into the tribe in episode one. After Kat leaves in episode five they don't see each other again until the series one finale. Kat is shown to be sensible and clever often being described as an adult, usually by Tia. She is known to like Callum and she is revealed to be sorting out the nuclear power stations in series two and thus isn't part of the Sparticles anymore. Reese Reese is a young girl with special powers such as telekinesis and seeing through wormholes. At first, a lot of the tribe doesn't accept her but they soon believe her and realize she isn't lying. She is shown to be shy, clever, mostly calm but annoyed when people don't believe her. She has a bad relationship with Holly as Holly refuses to believe what Reese sees until the series two finales. Jeffrey Jeffrey is the leader of the Ranchers along with Tia. He has cerebral palsy which means he can't walk for very long and has to use a wheelchair but later switches to a mobility scooter. He has one brother, Jordan who is extremely protective of him as evidenced by many episodes and even though Jeffery does care about his brother but longs to be independent. He is shown to be caring and independent but also clever and resourceful. Tia Tia is the leader of the Ranchers along with Jeffrey. She is shown to be ditzy, somewhat snobby and girly but she cares about those close to her. She is the babysitter of Frankie as mentioned in the first episode and is close to Sadiq and Frankie. As of the last episode of season one, she is in a relationship with Jeffery Liam Liam is Kat's neighbor and is first seen in the Disappearance when he was put in time out in his room. He gets into the hotel in the first episode. It appears he cares about Kat very much, even leaving the tribe when Sadiq wouldn't let Kat into the tribe. He forms a friendship with Frankie and the two are often seen together. Frankie Frankie is Sadiq's younger half sister and she debuts in the Disappearance when Sadiq goes home where she is seen hiding with her babysitter Tia. Frankie appears to care about Sadiq and Tia very much even though she can be annoyed by Tia as seen in the Quest. She is part of the Ranchers until the Ranchers join up the Questers in the Sparticle Project. Ami Ami first appeared in the Disappearance when he was at the mine when the Disappearance happened. He went with Sadiq with the others. He is a jokester and fun as seen in various episodes. He has diabetes and has had close encounters with death in various episodes. He is also a talented gymnast as seen in many episodes. He is a Quester until they join up with the Ranchers. He goes on a yacht to France with Jordan meaning he is no longer a Sparticle. Holly Holly first appears the Invasion when the tribe go into her hotel room and tell her what has happened. She is shown to be friendly but can be harsh on Reese. She is missing a part of her left arm. She is a Quester until they join up with the Ranchers. In the first episode of series two she betrays the Sparticles and joins up with a girl called Serena to stop the Quest from succeeding. Jordan Jordan's first appearance was in the episode "The Disappearance" when he was at the mine. He is shown to be nice but mischevious as well. He is brothers with Jeffrey and is protective of him. He is a Quester until they join up with the Ranchers. He goes on a yacht to France with Ami, abandoning his ties with the Sparticles. Callum Callum's first appearance was in the episode the Disappearance when he was at the mine. He was initially an enemy of the Sparticles but later teams up with them and becomes a valuable ally. In the second series, he is a sheriff under Fizzy's law, helping the Sparticles from the inside. Rocky Rocky's first appearance was in the episode "The Decoder" where he is the leader of The Featherheads. After raiding the museum in an attempt to get gold to buy generator fuel, Jeffrey develops biofuel. He returns the stolen gold to the History Tribe. In the next episode, he is discovered hidden under a blanket in the Sparti-Van. He remains traveling with the Sparticles until they escape the Traders when he stays behind to ruin the chocolate that Fizzy wishes to use to gain loyalty from his subjects. Aris Aris first appeared in Series Three Episode 1 The Neuroscrambler. He was a member of the Resistance and vandalized the Neuroscrambler. He is also sensitive. He was captured at the end of the first episode and reappeared in the second episode where he had his memory wiped and thinks Queen Kyle is his Mom he appears in almost all the episodes and due to his memory wipe, is often deceived, Byran the Bounty Hunter pretending to be his Dad and Queen Kylie continuing the lie, taking Aris with her at the end of Episode 10 The Haunting, due to her lies, Aris Wish, Want, Marked her stay when Reese and Yanx could have sent her home. He often wears a hat, which he loses in Episode 10 the haunting. Category:Characters Category:Main categories Category:Fizzy's Tribe